lets be friends
by Orne
Summary: phoebe and cole are forced to break up


Phoebe knocked on cole's door, there was no answer, she let herself in, "cole

This is a continuation to my last 6 fanfics, you kind of need to read them, or at least just "you can find me in heaven" it has all you need to know about the characters, other than phoebe, cole and company. I do not own charmed, bidiblablabla, I only own the characters you don't know. 

Phoebe knocked on cole's door, there was no answer, she let herself in, "cole?!" she called, she looked down and saw a trail of rose petals, she smiled. He remembered, their one year anniversary, they had been together for one year, time flies! She looked at the rose petals and where that led, the bedroom, classical. She put her purse down and her keys, she treaded lightly to the room, he found cole lying on the bed, in a tux, he had two glasses and a champagne bottle in his hand In the middle of the room there was a small table, with roses, candles and set for two. "right on time" he said, smiling and getting up off the bed "hey" she said, taking off her jacket "happy anniversary " he said, popping the bottle open "happy anniversary baby" she said, taking one of the glasses out of his hand. He kissed her forehead, as he poured them a bit in each glass "i feel very underdressed" phoebe said, she wasn't wearing anything special. "You won't need clothes for very long" he said, kissing her neck, she felt pleasure run through her. "You've come a long way" she said, looking at the table "why, cause now i'm a romantic sap instead of a ruthless demon?" he asked, he had placed the bottle on the table and pulled out a chair for phoebe "wow! You've come a real long way" she said, sitting down "i'll be right back" he said, he ran out to the kitchen, when he came back he was carrying two plates, he set them down, one on each seat place. "Lobster" he said "um, looks terrific" she said, he sat in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes, it was perfect, the candle light, the champagne, everything. He took her hand s in his across the table and kissed them "this is so perfect" she said, looking into his eyes. "you're perfect" he said "you too" she responded, she couldn't help but blush. "i have something for you" he said, excited, he got up quickly and ran to his closet, he came back and smiled. He was carrying a drawer and a toothbrush. "wow, that's just amazing, a drawer and a Toothbrush!!" she said sarcastically, "i'm serious, i think you should spend more time here, since the whole marriage thing didn't work out" he said, "a drawer so you can wake up here and not have to run off to get dressed and well so that you don't have to run to brush your teeth either" he said, waving the brush in the air "are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked, getting up from the table "well i'd love you to, but the manor and the power of three, and all that, but i'd like you around a lot more" he said, setting down the drawer and toothbrush. He started to kiss her, and she kissed him back hungrily. Their relationship was again taking another big step and all seemed well, but they had no idea that the powers that be were determined to separate them. She started to undress him, he untied his tie, and unbuttoned his pants "we're not eating first?" cole asked "oh, i'll eat alright" phoebe said, pulling him down on top of her on the bed. Their dinner remained untouched, but they didn't.

Cole awoke the next morning feeling very different, he was more in love than ever with phoebe, he looked at her sleeping, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, he turned on his side and stroked her hair, he kissed her head, he didn't want to wake her up, but he just needed to look into her eyes, phoebe woke up and turned around "hey" she said sleepily, "hey" he said, pulling her to him, she cuddled in his chest "i loved last night" she said, they had an amazing time, not only did they make terrific love, but afterwards they talked for hours, and fell asleep, only to be awakened by their urges to make love again, and they did, they fell asleep and there they were, just looking at each other. "i love you phoebe" he said "why are you so sweet to me? I love you too" she said. Suddenly leo orbed in, looking worried, there had been an attack last night at the manor. Phoebe and cole were both startled and embarrassed, they were practically naked under their sheets, "Leo!!!!" phoebe screamed as she held the sheets close to her "sorry, sorry, i'll just wait in the living room" he said, covering his eyes and leaving the room. "what the hell is he doing here?" cole asked, as he stood up and grabbed his boxers from the floor "i have no idea" phoebe said, she also getting up, she wrapped herself in the sheets an walked to other side of the room, were her clothes lye sprawled on the floor. They got dressed quickly and met leo out in the living room.

"What happened?" phoebe asked angrily "something happened last night" he said, urgently "demon?" cole asked "we don't know, prue heard something coming from your room, and she ran in and saw this little man, she says he was about 2 feet, he was going through your things, he saw her and ran toward the window and jumped" leo explained "oh god, is he alright?" phoebe asked concerned "thats just it, when prue went to the window he wasn't there, we thinks its a demon but he didn't want anything, he was in your room and he was going though cole's clothes, it really makes no sense" leo said, phoebe looked up at cole worried "does he sound familiar" phoebe asked "no, but why would he take something of mine, why not just hunt me down?" cole asked leo "we have no idea, i consulted the elders and they know nothing of it" leo said, "maybe we should get to the manor, just give us a while, we get showered and dressed" phoebe said, "yeah, ok, i'm gonna go" leo said, he orbed out. "Do you really have no idea of what this is?" phoebe asked concerned, he had become pale and pasty, "no, i really don't" he said, rubbing his head "are you ok?" she asked, "yeah, yeah, i'm fine, i'm just surprised" he said, "you wanna shower first?" he asked "i was thinking more of twosome" she said, smiling, he didn't really feel like i, but he wanted to please her, so he nodded and they headed to the bathroom.

Prue, piper and leo were in the kitchen waiting for phoebe and cole to arrive, "did he have any idea?" prue asked "no, he had no idea, he was stunned as you and me" leo answered "why would this little gut want one of cole's things?" piper asked "i have no idea, maybe he's an old friend, or maybe he's doing some kind of spell" prue laughed "don't laugh, prue, that makes sense, maybe he's doing some sort of curse, but why?" leo asked. Phoebe and cole shimmered in "hey" phoebe said, cole waved and sat down, it was hard to stay standing and he looked terrible, he was sweating and he kept coughing horribly. He felt extremely weak, but didn't say anything, he didn't want anybody to be more worried. "are you ok?" prue asked, looking at cole "yeah, i'm fine, it's just hot" he said, even though it was winter, prue accepted the answer. "So what do we know?" phoebe asked, coming towards cole and putting a hand on his head, she kissed it lightly "nothing, he's small, not in the book of shadows and he took one of cole's shirt" piper announced, "we think it may be a spell or something" prue said "maybe it has something o do with how you're feeling?" phoebe said, looking at cole "i don't feel anything, i'm fine, it's probably a cold or something" he said "first, you're not fine and second, you never get sick" phoebe said, putting the back of her hand on his forehead, to see if he had a temperature and instead was thrown into a premonition. She saw cole, lying on the ground, phoebe was next to him, she was leaning over him, crying, he was dead. Phoebe came out of the premonition, "what did you see?" prue asked her, "i saw you" she said, pointing to cole "you were, um, and i was crying, you were, oh god, you were dead" phoebe said, blankly.

The little man sat in a white room, it had a yellow door, THE yellow door. Somebody knocked on it "come in" the man said, he stood up just as an old man came in "did you get it, albert?" the man asked "yes sir, i did, he'll be gone soon" albert said, "i feel bad about this albert" the man said, as he sat down, "don't feel guilty sir, you're doing this for the greater good, a demon can't work on our side, it's to risky" albert said, he sat down next to the man "what about david, if he finds out about this, than, he'll hate me, i mean, this will break the girl's heart" the man said "your son will be fine, he'll even have a chance with her" albert said "albert, why can't we know everything, i mean, we're the elders, we need to know the outcome of this, what if she rebels against us?" the man said "there is one way to save him if she does" albert said "i doubt very much that she'd give her soul, if she did than they'd be right were they were, one of them would b dead, or at least evil" the man said "they did prove their love, but still…" albert said, but was cut off "yeah, you're right, we can't risk a demon knowing that much about the charmed ones, do it, finish him off"

Phoebe was still stunned at her premonition, they had moved themselves into the sun porch, prue and piper were trying to get as much out of phoebe about her premonition "i told you, i didn't see the place, why do you keep pressuring me?" phoebe screamed, she was feeling bad enough, she didn't need her sisters yelling at her too. "if we're going to solve this than we need to know" prue screamed "i don't know, alright, leave me alone, my boyfriend's going to die!!!!" she yelled, she ran upstairs, cole watched her in disbelief, he got u from the chair he was sitting in, "I'm gonna follow the ex-brunet" he said, he walked up the stairs weakly and arrived at phoebe's bedroom, he went in and saw her sitting on the bed, in Indian style, he walked to her and sat next to her "what happened down there?" he asked, gasping for each breathe "i… cole, you're going to die, and i can't do anything to stop it" phoebe said, wiping the tears from her eyes "hey, you've stopped the outcome of your premonitions before, we can stop them now" he said, holding her hand "look at you cole, you can barely breathe, this midget is probably going to do this until you die, and he's probably hired by the source, again" she screamed, she freed herself from cole and stood up "Phoebe. calm down, it's going to be fine, we're going to be fine" he said, he got up and weakly walked toward phoebe "we have beat the source before, and we will again" he said, he hugged phoebe, she snuggled in his chest, she felt so safe and warm. She knew it would be ok, if cole said it would be than it will be.

David watched phoebe and cole through a little ball he had in his room, his room was white, like everything up there, he looked at them tenderly, he new that something was up and from the looks of it, it wasn't good, he saw cole suffer and therefore saw phoebe suffer. He knew that this had nothing to do with the source or anybody on the dark side, it was the good side, for once, he knew his father and his companions needed cole away from the good side, even though phoebe and cole had past the test imposed by the elders, they still saw him as a threat. David on the other hand saw no threat in cole, he knew that cole would stay good as long as phoebe loved him, which would be forever. David heard a door slma and he quickly put away the ball, his father came in a second later "you wanted to see me son?" his father asked "yes, i did, why are you doing this?" david asked angrily, he normally wouldn't raise his voice at his father, but this was an outrage. "doing what son?" he asked, aloof "you know what father, you have no right to put her through this, she doesn't deserve it" he said, "son, you don't understand, this is for her own good, for your good" he said, putting a hand on his shoulders "get away from me, i don't want her if she's in love with somebody else" he said, backing away from his father "tell albert to stop, don't do it dad, she'll rebel, she'll quit" david said "she won't david" his father said "she will!!! She'll walk away from all good" david screamed, he knew phoebe like the palm of his hand, he had watched her grow and had loved her since she was born, he knew that something like this would destroy her and destroy her battle for good "she has lost people before son" his father said "yes, but those times you didn't take them away from her" he stated, "if you go through with this, i'll leave dad, i warned you, she will walk away, stop it before it's too late" david said, he had never threatened his father but he knew that with this he had to stop albert, he knew loved him to much to let him leave "son, don't throw everything away for a girl" his father said, lovingly "she's not just a girl dad, don't say i didn't warn you" he said, he made a pack appear in his hand and he snapped his fingers and he was dressed in normal street clothes, not his whitelighter robes, although he was not a whitelighter, he had all the rights to being like them, but he could not heal anybody. "david, if you leave, it's over, you are the heir to the throne, why shut down this opportunity?" his father asked "you aren't going to stop?" david asked, his father shook his head "fine, goodbye, dad, give mom my love" he said, he walked past his father and out the door, he orbed out and onto the halliwell front steps.

Cole started to feel that he couldn't breathe, he separated from phoebe and started to gasp for air "cole? Cole?" phoebe looked at him and tried to help him, she felt so impotent "phoebe, i can't…" he fell to his knees, phoebe knelt down beside him "cole, oh god, are you ok?" she asked, she started to unbutton his shirt so that he could breathe better "i can't breathe" he said, he started to lie down on the floor "no, no, don't lie down cole, come one, please, baby " she said, in-between tears, "i can't… i love you" he said, he fell to the ground with a pathetic thud "NOOOOOOO!!!COLE?!?!" she screamed at his lifeless body, she pounded on his chest so that he would wake up, nothing happened, she heard people run up the stairs, the next thing she knew she was crying into her sisters arms.

Prue, piper and leo were in the living room, when they heard the doorbell ring, they went to answer and saw david smiling at the, piper recognized him because he was the one that brought phoebe back from heaven, she smiled back, he was nice, when they were with him they felt warm and fuzzy. "David, what are you doing here?" leo asked "my dad and i, well we kind of had a fight, but that's irrelevant, is phoebe and cole here?" he asked, urgently "yeah, they're upstairs, why?" prue answered, she also remembered him, she thought he was very cute and nice "well, theres a problem, the elders, my father and his mates are trying to get…." He was cut off by phoebe's screams, "oh god, they've done it" david was the first to run up the stairs and enter the room, prue and piper came close by, they ran to their sister and hugged her tightly, david looked at leo, leo nodded and kneeled over cole and tried to heal him, although he wasn't supposed to he did anyway, he applied is magical touch, but it didn't work. Phoebe freed herself form her sisters and ran to cole "LEO!!!! Do something!!!! He can't be…. David, please, what is this, is it the source?!!?! Do something!!!!" David fell to the floor and embraced phoebe, she felt peace flow over her, she calmed down and started to breathe normally again. He grabbed her and took her downstairs "stay here, i'll be back" he led her to the kitchen and sat down with her

"What happened?" phoebe asked, "i'll explain everything, you have to promise me that you won't get upset, take it calmly" he said, he sat in front of her and explained the elders plan, how they did it and how they succeeded. "WHAT?? Those bastards, how could they take him away from me?!?!!?! Isn't there anything i can do? I can't live with this" she was very angry, her face was beat red and her heart raced "just calm down phoebe, you can't do anything, none of us can, i know how much you loved him, but now you just have to let go" he said calmly "how the hell can you tell me to calm down?" she screamed "take me to them, take me and cole there, they have to be able to solve this!!!" she said "i can't phoebe, i quit, my father disowned me, i'm not supposed to go near that place, i'm on my own now and if they find out i sold them out than i'll be in bigger shit than now" he explained "if you won't help me, leo will, now are you in or are you out?" she asked menacingly, he looked at her, how was he supposed to say no to her "lets get his body" he said, lowering his head.

David had cole on his back, he was incredibly strong, cole was much bigger than he was, and he seemed to be quite comfortable with him on his back "what exactly do you plan to do?" prue asked worried "wing it" phoebe responded, she kissed her sisters and held David's hand "see you in a bit" she said, she waved and they orbed out. "be careful, if you need help, call me" leo announced.

When david orbed in they had orbed in to the room with the yellow door, david's father and his companions were sitting there, they all stood up at the presence of phoebe, and cole's body "david, Miss' halliwell, what are you doing here?" david's father asked "she asked me to bring her here, i told you this wouldn't turn out good father" david said, he placed cole's body on the ground "bring him back" phoebe commanded, she walked closer to David's father "i don't think we've been introduce properly miss halliwell, i'm david's father, a.k.a. one of the elders, a.k.a Jim" he said, "i want him back jim" she said, sarcastically "i'm sorry phoebe, phoebe is it? We can't" jim said "why not?" phoebe asked, her temperature was rising, she was getting madder by the second "he's gone, it's the way it had to be" jim said "what kind of people are you!!?!?! You're supposed to be good!!!" she screamed, she slammed her fist down on the table, and everybody jumped. "we are good, our job is to wipe out evil, and thats exactly what we did" jim said calmly "HE WASN'T EVIL!!!!" everybody was surprised by this outrage, they all jumped. "FIX HIM!!!" she screamed, at that the Albert came in through the door, he walked over to David and signalled for him to get down to his level, he whispered something into his ear "phoebe, he told me there was a way" david said "what way?" she asked, looking at the little man "your soul" he said shyly "my soul?" phoebe asked, intrigued, she would do anything to get him back "if you give your soul we can bring him back, but then you'd be gone" albert explained "isn't there another way?" she asked, she didn't know if she would do it or not, but there had to be another way, she looked at david as for reassurance he nodded, which meant it was true and the only way. "how would that affect me?" she asked the man "you can't do it" jim announced "why?" phoebe asked "you'll be evil, the charmed one as we know it would be gone" he said "and that would affect you how?" she asked if this affected them it was just one more reason for her to do it, she wanted to make them pay for what they had done "yes it does affect us, don't you see, you and your sisters are an essential part of the fight against evil, without you three than it would be over" jim explained he had started to regret what he had done "you should've thought of that before you took him away from me, and trust me, when i loose my soul, you and your little friends will regret ever touching our relationship" she said, she turned to david and he just looked at her, he wasn't going to convince her otherwise, even though phoebe was going a little too far she had all her right to make them feel terrible about themselves. He smiled at her and extended a hand, "come on, albert i'll expect you in the other room so we can start the ceremony", david grabbed cole and they orbed out.

Phoebe found herself in another room, which was exactly like the other one, except without the yellow door. "God, don't these people decorate anything differently?" she asked looking around, everything was white, again "try growing up in place were all the room are the same, you're never able to know which one is yours, it's stressful" he said, he set cole down a table, white of course. "will this work?" phoebe asked, she was getting cold feet "i guarantee that it will work, whether it's the right thing, thats your call" he said, he crossed the room, and got some candles out of a drawer, he started to place them around cole "do you not think it's the right thing?" she asked "hey, i know you feel terrible, but you have to know that this will make so many things happen, you're sisters for one" he said "what about them?" she asked "well, they won't be witches anymore, i mean with you gone, the triquetra is gone, and so are your powers" he explained "well, they always complained about being witches, and besides, i want to think about me for once, everything i do and say, it always has to be for the greater good, i'm tired of working for the greater good, it's time i do something for me" she said "well, this isn't exactly for you, you save cole an than, it's over, you're evil, or dead, and cole has your soul, either way, you lose" he said "not necessarily, i mean, i can be good, without cole, anybody can, it's not that hard" she said, she was kind of getting cold feet "are you sure?" he asked, he wasn't going to make her think otherwise he just wanted to make sure this was what she wanted "definitely" she said, confidently. "how do we do this?" she asked "we just have to wait for albert, do you wanna go down and tell your sisters about this?" he asked "no, cause' than they'll try and talk me out of this, just, could you go down and tell them that i'm doing this, or rather that did it " "look, why don't we try something, i don't want you to do this, i'll do it" he said, he couldn't stand to see phoebe evil, let alone dead, he could give his soul to cole, even if he didn't want to, he'd do it for Cole "what? No! You're not doing it, than you'd be dead or evil" she said "not necessarily, i'm a type of whitelighter, if i give him my soul, than i'd just get rid of my whitelighter type part, i'd actually be a regular man" he said, analizing, this "what? It doesn't make sense" she said, she really didn't understand "I have like an extra soul, see my normal man soul and my whitelighter soul, thats why i'm not a real whitelighter, whitelighters have their man souls on larger a scale, like modified, i don't i have my man soul and my whitelighter soul" he explained "if i were to lose one than i'd still have another" he continued "are you sure?" she asked, he didn't sound to convincing, "well, i'm not hundred percent sure, but relatively, thats what should happen" he said "what can go wrong?" she asked "i could lose both souls and become evil or dead, i'm not all that sure" he said, "but it's better that i die, than you" he said, he kissed her forehead and albert came in. "Are you ready miss?" he asked, phoebe looked at david and he smiled "she's not giving her soul" he said, albert looked at her and nodded, he was about to turn around and leave "i am" david continued, albert stopped dead in his tracks and turned around "you can't be serious david" he said, he got closer to him, david nodded and smiled at phoebe, he handed albert his jacket and lye down on the table, phoebe stood over him "thank you" she said lightly, she leaned over and pecked him on the lips "you don't know how grateful i am" she said, he looked up at her and smiled, he knew that he had found a way into her heart, not in the way he wanted but at least in some way. "Please, step away from the table" albert said sadly, he couldn't believe that david would give up something so precious as a soul for a girl, and for her to be with another man, it was crazy, and he was setting himself up for a heartbreak, he walked around the table placing the respective herbs and ritual requirements. David was incredibly nervous, he couldn't believe he was doing this, he was scared but he couldn't stand seeing his phoebe like that, he'd rather lose his soul and than have phoebe lose hers. Phoebe backed away from the table and watched bewildered as albert drew sign all over the table. Albert started to open cole's, he dropped it on the floor shirt, he nodded at David and he took his off, phoebe noticed that he was shaking "david, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to" she said just in case "no, no, no, i do, well i kind of have to" he said nervously "you don't have to, really" she said, she got closer to him, he looked at her an smiled "i, kind of want to, if cole is the only way you're happy, than i'm delighted to do this" he said, he pushed her lightly so that she was standing at least 2 feet from him, and smiled again, she smiled back. "Are you sure about this?" albert asked david, "yes, i am, now lets get on with it" he said exasperated, he was tired of being asked the same thing, he was doing it right? What else is there to know? Albert proceeded to draw a symbol on david's well defined abdominal, he than drew the same symbol on cole. He lit all the candles and kneeled down in front of the table, he chanted in some strange language, phoebe thought it was Latin, but it wasn't, it was the language of the gods and archangels. He chanted for a good 5 minutes, when little lights started to flicker on davids body, he jerked up and screamed in pain, his body floated up to about a foot off the table, the lights circled his body and than moved and started to circle cole's. Davids body fell on the table with a hard thud when the lights stopped circling his body. Phoebe jumped back startled by the way it fell, she wanted to run and see what had happened but albert held up a hand stopping her. She just watched scared for davids and cole's life. The lights circled cole's body, his body levitated as well, only a bit higher, he jerked his head, he looked like he was in pain, but the smile on his face contradicted this. His body went up and down, up and down, it fell flat on the table and a blinding light shown from him, phoebe had to cover her eyes, and was blown back into the wall by it's intensity. She shook it off and stood up, there was cole, trying to get up she ran and held him, he didn't know exactly what had happened, but he knew it had been some sort of ritual, judging by the candles , the symbol on his stomach and david beside him "what happened?" he asked phoebe "nothing, baby, nothing, you're back, that all that matters" she kissed his forehead, his hair, his hands, his shoulders, his neck, she was so happy to have him back, but than looked over at davids lifeless body and frowned, she looked at albert an albert smiled "he'll be ok miss halliwell, he's just asleep". Albert waved and left the room, the moment the little man exited jim came in enraged. "What the ell just happened?" he screamed he saw david and ran to him "oh, no, son, son?!!" he screamed, he battered his body and davids eyes fluttered open, he looked at his father's tear eyed face, and held him too. 

Jim, cole, phoebe, and david had moved to the next room, david was still very weak, as was cole, Jim was of course enraged, at both phoebe and his son for going though with such a stupid task. "What the hell were you thinking? Giving your soul to a demon, for god sakes, imagine what your mother will say, jesus, what were you thinking boy!!!" he screamed, david usually never got screamed at, first he was a grown man and second he always lived up to his parents expectations, he gave up everything for his father, he gave up being a normal man on earth to go into training to be a whitelighter, just because his father wanted him too, he gave up phoebe for his studies to be the heir of his throne, because again, his father wanted him to. And now he was free, there was no place for him up here, now he could leave and live as a normal man "what did this girl do to you?!?!" he screamed, "it wasn't her fault!!!" he screamed "i'm tired of you blaming my faults on other people, accept it dad, i'm not perfect, i never was, i never will be!!!! I'm tired of having to do what you want me to do, i'm a grown man, i'm 112 years old, I don't want to be here, in don't want to be whitelighter, i don't want to be the next elder, i don't want to become you!!!!" he screamed. Jim was shocked, phoebe and cole were too, they had no idea that he could be so aggressive, he was supposed to be this angel type person. Phoebe walked toward him and out a hand on his shoulder "Calm down david" she said "no, phoebe i won't" he screamed "you have no idea what it is to live with this man, you have no idea how much i hate him!!!" This stung jim deeply, he felt a tear run down his cheek and wiped it off quickly "david if you hated me so much than why didn't say anything?" he asked, "i couldn't and you know it!!! I'm out of here" he screamed, and left the room, he slammed the door. "demon, leave, shimmer out, leave her here, i'll make sure she gets back" he said, "i don't think that it's appropriate, why can't take her with me?" cole asked, he wasn't gonna leave her with the man that killed "no, leave now, before i take that soul away again" he said, Phoebe looked at him and nodded, she kissed his cheek "i'll be ok, david's here, he won't let anything happen to me" she said, he looked doubtful but she kissed him again and he smiled, it would be ok. He looked menacingly at jim and shimmered out. "I have bone to pick with you girly" he said "i don't know what you did to my son, what kind of witch craft or voodoo you worked on him, but i don't appreciate it at all " he said, he got face to face to phoebe, he looked her in the eyes "I didn't do anything" she said, she wasn't intimidated by him "you took him away from me" he said "you took cole away from me" she said "you have him back, in don't have david back, i'll never get him back" he said, phoebe felt a little guilty but she knew it wasn't her fault, he was the one that pushed david away "i didn't take anything away from you, besides i told you I'd make you pay" she said "and guess what girly, i'll make you pay too" he said, "what?" she asked, she was confused by his threat. "If you ever, and i don't only mean in this life, get with this demon, i will take him away" he said menacingly "what? What does that mean?" she asked the hairs on her arms stood up on edge, she didn't know exactly what he meant but she wasn't sure, or she didn't want to be sure of what he said. "you know what i mean, but i'll run it by you one more time, you took my son away from me, my one light, now i'll take yours, you can't be with cole" he said coldly "what do you mean i can't be with him, and what if i want to?" she said, "than he's dead, i'll do the same spell i did today and this time there won't be anyone to undo it" he said, tears fell down phoebe's face "and don't dare tell david, or cole will be gone faster than you can say no" he said, he looked at her on last time and orbed himself out. 

Phoebe was left alone in the room, she fell to the ground the moment he orbed out, her legs couldn't hold her weight even though she was very light, her tears were falling heavily, she couldn't believe these supposed good doers, how is he going to threaten her like that. Her tears stopped falling as she knew that she had to hold them in, for david was going to be there in a bit, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She got up and regained her composure. She wiped her tears and made sure that her eyes weren't sure with a mirror that was in the room. She sat down and tried not to think about it, because she was sure to cry if she did, about five minutes later david came in and was surprised to find her here. "phoebe, were is cole?" he asked "he had to go, your father wanted to talk to me, he went on down to the manor" she said. She stood up and looked at him "um, phoebe , i'm really embarrassed asking this, i was wondering if i can stay at your place for a while, just until i find me feet on earth" he said shyly "she looked at him and smiled slightly "as long as you'd like david" she said, he smiled and than looked at her again "have you been crying?" he asked concerned "no, no, i think it's the light in here" she said, "ready to go?" he asked "yeah but how, i mean you don't have your whitelighter powers anymore" she said "yeah just, hold on" he reached into his pockets and pulled a little piece of paper out of it. "hold, on, let me just, this is a spell type thing, it's in the god's language, so it's a little hard to say" he said, smiling, he grabbed her hand and said the gibberish. They were soon out of the room and in the manor.

Phoebe and david orbed in and were received by all, they hugged and kissed, cole was glad to see phoebe again, although she seemed different, but he thought it was just the way she always arrived, the last time she had also arrived the same way, except this time, it seemed a bit more serious. They had a pleasant dinner, cole tried holding phoebe's hand and she pulled away, he tried kissing her and she again pulled away. He was getting very frustrated. The had to accommodate david in the basement, they arranged it nicely and promised him that tomorrow phoebe would go with him to look for a job and to apartment furniture. They had all retired to bed and the only ones left were cole and phoebe. "hey you" he said romantically, he stroked her arm gently and again she pulled away "ok, tell me whats up?" he said kindly "nothing is up" she said coldly "no, something is up, i know it" he said, phoebe stood up from the couch and he grabbed her hand "tell me" he said, he was getting kind of scared "nothing is wrong cole" she snapped "ok, now i know something is wrong, what did that man tell you?" he asked, he knew it had to do something with what jim had told her. "what do you want to know?" she snapped "you tell me" he said calmly "we need to talk" she said "yeah, i know" he said "ok, i know you're not going to like this, i don't like it either" she said, a tear rolled down her face "phoebe, come on, you're scaring me, what happened?" he asked, he walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder "we can't be together" she said, there she got it out, like a Band-Aid, only more painful. Cole looked at her stunned, it still hadn't quite sunken in. "what? Why?" he asked phoebe explained everything that had happened, form top to bottom, he was still processing the information when she finished. Phoebe was crying hysterically now, tears fell freely down her cheeks, cole was on the verge of tears as well. He just looked at her in disbelief, he couldn't believe what this man was doing to her, to him, to them. "is there a way…" he said "no, he said that if he sensed us together that he'd kill you, there is no way" she said, she looked at him and he looked back "but, he can't do this?! He has no right?" he screamed, she grabbed his arm, and kissed it "this doesn't change the fact i love you" she said sadly "i know, and you know i love you" he said "yes, i do" she said "but we can still be friends right?" he looked at her "i suppose so, but, i mean, how are we supposed to be friends?" she said, a tear fell down her face and he held her in his arms "i don't know, i don't know" he said.


End file.
